Hells Gate
|- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | National motto: The glory of man is fleeting |- | align=center style="vertical-align: top;" colspan=2 | National anthem: As Mortum |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || Invicta |- |'Trade Team' || Red |- |'Capital' || Kraven |- |'Official languages' || Helite, English |- |'Ethnic Groups'|| Caucasian |- | Demonym || Helite, Children of the Gate |- |'Government'|| Monarchy |- |'National Leader'|| The Gatekeeper |- | Area || 11.320 mile diameter |- |'Population'|| 2009 + |- |'National Strength'|| 696.570 + |- |'Resources'|| Pigs, Spice |- |'Infastructure'|| 199.99 + |- |'Enviroment'|| 3/5 |- |'Literacy Rate'|| 20% |- |'Technology '|| 0 + |- |'Military'|| 480 soilders + |- |'Currency' || Gold Bullion |- | GDP per capita || $16,720 |- | align=center colspan=2 | CN |} Hells Gate is an island nation steeped in mythology and hidden truths. Contact with the outside world is virtually unknown and what whispers do emerge speak of magic priests, immortal lords, angels and daemons as well as vast ruins, forbidden islands, missing generations and mass human rights violations. It appears to be a crumbling nation ruled by aloof uncaring lords. Their isolation has seen the rise of a unique technology based off steam, antiquated gears and leavers and other ancient sciences. The vast airships sailing the skies are the best example. The Legend of Hells Gate At the dawn of creation there existed a world without form or function. Two equal but opposite forces, the winds of change, raged against each other to find a balance. It was from these energies that the world was bound together and life was given to all creatures. When they rest in balance the world exists in peace however when either force is greater the unbalance causes chaos. Certain individuals can channel these forces, giving themselves immense powers for good or evil. In a time of unbalance, the storm of chaos created by the opposing energies was so great that it tore a hole in the fabric of space itself and from this emerged the daemons. Recognizing the dangers of these monstrosities a new order was found and so was birthed the angels, creatures who are feel the winds of change far more then the lesser beings of man. They were chosen as ambassadors, to lead mankind into battle with the daemons, to ensure its survival and that of the world. Created from both energies, the angels are neither good nor evil as capable of immense cruelty as a moment of kindness. The war cost the lives of hundreds of thousands of angels until finally the daemons were driven back. Unable to fully seal the tear the angels created powerful magics to limit its effect to one place, Hells Gate. Fearing the return of their great enemy and determined to end the war, the legions of angels entered the tear to destroy the daemons world. They left behind a single angel, to guard the Gate and maintain it until the return of the angels, he was The Gatekeeper. While the memories of the wars faded from the minds of man, the Gatekeeper and his chosen people to this day stand vigil over the gate awaiting the return of the angels. Scripted by Mephistopheles the Mad History Antiquity Middle Ages The Modern Era Geography Mulberry is one of the largest islands in Inceptum. Its neighbouring territories include xxx and xxx. The physical relief of the main island is dominated by the Black Mountains which are drained by the Agusta River, the longest on the island. The Mountains cover most of the southern, central and western portions of the island and account for roughly half its area. The highest point is Lincoln's Peak. The immense natural lagoon and barrier reefs formed between the main island the the surrounding smaller islands and keys creates a unique environment which offers warmer waters then similar areas while the keys act as breakers meaning the inner island is less effected by winds and water movements. Climate Mulberry has a subtropical climate with very mild winters (on the coast) and warm to hot summers. Snow is possible only in the Black Mountains in the central part of island. Rain occurs mainly in winter, with summer being generally dry. The average annual temperature on the coast is around 25 °C during the day and 12 °C at night. Generally, summers last about eight months, beginning in April with average temperatures of 21–23 °C during the day and 11–13 °C at night, and ending in November with average temperatures of 22–23 °C during the day and 12–14 °C at night, although in the remaining four months temperatures sometimes exceed 20 °C. Temperatures in the Black Mountains range from -10 to 12 °C. Average annual temperature of sea is 24–26 °C, from 19 °C in February to 28–30 °C in August (depending on the location). In total 7 months – from May to November – the average sea temperature exceeds 22 °C. This is possible by the unique lagoon environments. Sunshine hours on the coast are around 3,000 per year, from an average of 5–6 hours of sunshine per day in December to an average of 12–13 hours in July. Biodiversity Owing to humans occupying the territory of Mulberry for thousands of years, little is left of the original vegetation. Protected areas of Mulberry are left to the discretion of the landowners and many are used for the timber industries. These natural environments are shaped by diverse flora, and include widespread species of pine, the chestnut, the cork-oak, the holm oak and eucalyptus . All are prized for their economic value. Laurisilva is a unique type of subtropical rainforest found in few areas of Inceptum and the world, there are large forests of endemic Laurisilva forests found throughout the nation. There are several species of diverse mammalian fauna, including the fox, badger, lynx, Wolf, wild goat, wild cat, hare, weasel, polecat, chameleon, mongoose, civet, brown bear and many others. Mulberry is an important stopover for migratory birds, in places such as the Black Mountains and the lagoon, where thousands of birds cross from Inceptum during the autumn or in the spring (return migration). Five hundred bird species occur in Mulberry (either for nesting or during the course of migration), and annually there are new registries of nesting species. The national animal is the peacock and can be found on the national flag. There are over 100 varieties of freshwater fish species, especially in the rivers and lagoon areas varying from the giant catfish to some small reef and endemic species that live only in the lagoon. Some of these rare and specific species are highly endangered because of habitat loss, pollution and drought. Upwelling along the coast of Mulberry makes the sea extremely rich in nutrients and diverse species of marine fish. Marine fish species are more common, and include thousands of species, such as the sardine, tuna and mackerel in the deeper waters or wrasse, parrott, grouper, clownfish etc found in the reefs. Bioluminescent species are also well represented like the glowing plankton that are possible to observe in some beaches. There are many endemic insect species, most only found in certain parts of Mulberry, while other species are more widespread like the stag beetle and the cicada. Water supply Mulberry suffers from a shortage of water. The country relies heavily on rain to provide household water and for many years now, the average annual rainfall seems to be decreasing. Mulberry has a total of 113 dams and reservoirs. Dams remain the principal source of water both for domestic and agricultural use. Water desalination plants are gradually being constructed in order to deal with recent years of prolonged drought. The Government has invested heavily in the creation of water desalination plants which have supplied almost 50 percent of domestic water since 2001. Efforts have also been made to raise public awareness of the situation and to encourage domestic water users to take more responsibility for the conservation of this increasingly scarce commodity. Economy The lack of a central government authority has led to a very pro business environment with many of the traditional roles of government provided by private corporations. There is a complete lack of taxes, either private or corporate, has created a hub for regional and international businesses. The lack of regulation has led to a self regulating industry with may have kept wages lower than comparably developed nations and can at times mean a hostile or dangerous working environment. There are no laws governing employee conditions, working hours or ages. This can mean vast difference between employee working conditions depending on the employer but generally speaking, and with several notable exceptions, conditions are generally average and improving due to the influx of new companies offering alternate and competitive employment. In recent years business services have overtaken more traditional industries such as fishing, textiles, clothing, footwear, cork, wood products and beverages. Primary sector Agriculture in Mulberry is based on small to medium-sized family-owned dispersed units. However, the sector also includes larger scale intensive farming export-oriented agro-businesses. The country produces a wide variety of crops and livestock products, including tomatoes, citrus, green vegetables, rice, corn, barley, olives, oilseeds, nuts, cherries, bilberry, table grapes, edible mushrooms, dairy products, poultry and beef. Forestry has also played an important economic role among the rural communities and industry (namely paper industry, engineered wood and furniture). Traditionally a sea-power, Mulberry has had a strong tradition in the fishing sector and is one of the countries with the highest fish consumption per capita. Portuguese processed fish products are exported through several companies under a number of different brands and registered trademarks. Mulberry is a significant minerals producer and is ranked among the leading copper producers. It is also a noted producer of tin, tungsten, uranium and has some hydrocarbon exploration potential. The country has vast iron and coal reserves, mainly in the north. Secondary sector Industry is diversified, ranging from automobile, aerospace, electronics and textiles, to food, chemicals, cement and wood pulp. Modern non-traditional technology-based industries like aerospace, biotechnology and information technology, have been developed in several locations across the country. Since after the turn of the 21st century, many major biotechnology and information technology industries have been founded and are concentrated in the metropolitan areas of Logan. Tertiary sector Travel and tourism continue to become extremely important for Portugal, with visitor numbers forecast to increase significantly over the next years. The lagoon area is world famous for its natural, unspoilt beauty and private companies go to great extents to ensure its continued survival. The comparative low costs of staying in Mulberry adds to its lure as a destination. The banking and insurance sectors performed well until the Gothic financial crisis, partly reflecting a rapid deepening of the market in Mulberry. Labour market Although a developed country and a high income country, Mulberry has a comparitively low GDP per capita in comparison to similarly developed nations in Inceptum and its population has one of the lowest incomes per head among member states of the European Union. Unemployment normally stands at around 4 percent. Transport Available modes of transport are by road, sea, and air. Roughly half the roads are paved and in the hands of private toll companies, private companies also control roads in the cities charging a daily rate for use. Per capita private car ownership is very high mainly due to low costs, made possible by lower costs of construction, lower safety standards (which are improving due to competition) and no taxes on either import, export or sales. Private bus and train companies offer a well developed network of available routes at reasonable prices. Mulberry has several heliports and its main international airport in based in Logan, the largest city and de facto capital, which also serves as the largest harbour serving cargo and passenger cruise ships. Communications MCN (Mulberese Communications Network) manages most telecommunications and Internet connections on the island. However the sector is incredibly competitive with many smaller local companies. MNC has been accused of anti competitive practices in stamping out this competition. Energy Mulberry has considerable resources of wind and river power, the two most cost-effective renewable sources. Since the turn of the 21st century, there has been a trend towards the development of a renewable resource industry and reduction of both consumption and use of fossil fuel resources. One of the largest solar power plants in Inceptum operates near Logan, while the world's first commercial wave power farm, opened in the Northern region. Currently 60% of the country's electrical production was from coal and fuel power plants, while 40% were derived from hydroelectric dams, and 6% by wind energy. This has been led by private companies who can charge greater fees to clean renewable energy. Demographics Unofficial estimate put the population at more than 10 million, of which 52% was female, 48% was male, however the lack of a central authority to oversee census data makes data unreliable, oven provided by companies. This population has been relatively homogeneous for most of its history: a single religion and a single language have contributed to this ethnic and national unity, however there is no official language or religion and immigrants are free to come and go however they are expected to adapt to the communities while there. Native Mulberese are a Caucasian ethnic group. The most important demographic influence in the modern Mulberese seems to be the oldest one; current interpretation of Y-chromosome and mtDNA data suggests that the Mulberese have their origin in peoples that began arriving around 45,000 years ago. All subsequent migrations did leave an impact, genetically and culturally, but the main population source of the Mulberese remains unchanged. Studies of mitochondrial DNA suggest that 7% and 5–9% of modern Mulberese have some ancestry from other Inceptum nations. Immigration Mulberry has an open immigration policy which allows foreigners to come and stay in the nation for as long as they desire without restriction. This has led to waves of immigration into the nation, especially in recent years, as the economy develops. However the nation does not differentiate between foreigners and natives under the legal system, nor are ambassadors or foreign representative granted dispensation. In fact senior community leaders are held to a higher standard and foreign diplomats can face serious punishments in the event of wrong doing. Furthermore there is no immunity granted to anyone regardless of nationality or stature. Religion The sole religion of Hells Gate is Helite Orthodoxy. At the time of creation the world was without form or function. In the void raged two opposite energies, together known as the Winds of Change. The Winds can be neither seen or touched but still connects and binds everything. It was the Winds of Change which created the world of man and the beats of the forests. However the storm of chaos created by the opposing energies was so great that it tore a hole in the fabric of space itself and from this emerged the daemons. Recognizing the dangers of these monstrosities, the opposing forces found a new balance and injected part of themselves into the race of man, and so the angels were created to protect their world. Created from both energies, the angels were neither good nor evil as capable of immense cruelty as a moment of kindness. The war between the angels and daemons destroyed the planet, hundreds of thousands were lost on both sides until finally the daemons were driven back. Unable to fully seal the tear the angels created powerful magics to limit its effect to one place, Hells Gate. Satisfied that they could do no more on this side, the remaining legions of angels entered the tear to destroy the daemon's world and end the wars. They left behind a single angel, to guard the Gate and maintain it until the return of the angels, he was The Gatekeeper. And so the wold returned to the race of men and knowledge of the great wars passed from memory apart from the Children of the Gate. It remains as such to this day, The Gatekeeper guards the Gateway at the heart of Hells Gate, He is served in this task by the Helite Children of the Gate. The Winds of Change still blow, although their strength has wanned over the millennia. No longer capable of creation they can still be manipulated by those who know how and they can instill their spirit in their chosen champions, evil and good, a balance as always. The priests of Helite Orthodoxy are trained manipulate the Winds of Change and to recognize these champions and mentor them. There is no worship of gods as with other faiths, no prayers and no belief in an afterlife. The energy of those who die returns to the Winds of Change. Worship of any other religion or a lack of faith in Helite Orthodoxy as punishable by death. Languages There is no official language however Mulberese is spoken by 90% of the population. The influx of immigrants has seen the native language decrease from a high of 96%. Education Mulberry has a highly developed system of primary and secondary education all of while is provided by private companies. The high quality of instruction can be attributed to the large fees charged while a sliding scale is available with the poorest receiving little or no education at any level. Many companies include child education as one of their employment benefits, discouraging movement of staff. While they also sponsor promising students through college, which is generally only available for wealthy families or those which patrons from companies. Various international schools are privately available and cater to most of the worlds languages and curriculums. Culture Mulberry has developed a specific culture while being influenced by various civilizations in Inceptum. All museums or galleries are run by private for profit companies and several were former collections of wealthy individuals. Architecture Traditional architecture is distinctive a style known as Mulberese Gothic, a sumptuous, composite Mulberese style of architectural ornamentation of the first decades of the 16th century. A 20th-century interpretation of traditional architecture, Soft Mulberese style, appears extensively in major cities, especially Logan. Cuisine Mulberese cuisine is diverse. The Mulberese consume a lot of trout, for which there are hundreds of recipes. Fish has been the stable protein of the island for centuries. Typical Mulberese meat recipes, that may be made out of beef, pork, lamb, goat or chicken. The Mulberese have a culture of good food and throughout the country there are myriad good restaurants and small typical cafes serving local produce. The consumption of food is to be savoured and meals can run for hours. Mulberese wines have deserved international recognition since the foundation of the nation. Today the country is known by wine lovers and its wines have won several international prizes. Mulberese Port is well known around the world. Music Mulberese music encompasses a wide variety of genres. The most renowned is a melancholy urban music, usually associated with the guitar and saudade, or longing. In addition to urban and folk, the Mulberese listen to pop and other types of modern music. Sport Football is the most popular sport in Mulberry. The MFA (Mulberry Football Association) is a private for profit company which controls the most popular league in Mulberry, the Mulberry Championship. 12 teams compete playing at home and away, after 22 games the league is divided into 2 with each team playing the other 5 in their division home and away again. Each team can easily fill their stadiums with very lucrative television contracts. Other than football, many Mulberese sports clubs compete in several other sports events with a varying level of success and popularity, these may include hockey, basketball, handball, volleyball, equestrian, track and field, rugby and aquatic events. The country has also achieved notable performances in sports like fencing, judo, kitesurf, rowing, sailing, surfing, shooting, triathlon and windsurf and wrestling. In motor sport, Mulberry is internationally noted for the Rally of Mulberry, a challenging international rally championship attracting teams from across the world. Other popular sport-related recreational outdoor activities with thousands of enthusiasts nationwide include airsoft, fishing, golf, hiking, hunting and orienteering. National Identity Mulberry may have no central governmental authority but despite this or perhaps because of it most Mulberese have a very strong sense of national identity. Most recognize that the liberties they enjoy in their lives are impossible in other nations and must be defended. While there are no official insignia of the nation, the national flag, national animal (peacock) and anthem (We who are free) have for centuries been proudly associated with the nation and act as the de facto symbols of the nation and all Mulberese take great pride in them. Immigrants and foreigners while in Mulberry as expected to act likewise. Government & Politics Mulberese Common Law is the polycentric legal system of Mulberry. Under this system, elders and community leaders serve as judges and help mediate cases using precedents. As a nation without any central government or authority figure it is an example of how common law works within a stateless society and closely resembles the natural law principle. Even though the common laws may be centuries old, it serves more than adequately as the legal system of a modern, well-functioning economy. Common Law seems to have evolved organically in Mulberry with little outside influence. Under common law, there is no authority that dictates what the law should be. The law is instead discovered by judges as they determine the best way to resolve a dispute. As such, the Mulberry nation by tradition is a stateless society; that is, Mulberese have never accepted the authority of any central government, their own or any other. Under Common law, Mulberry forms a libertarian kritarchy and conforms in many respects to natural law. The lack of a central governing authority means that there is a slight variation in the interpretation of Common Law amongst different communities. The laws that are widely accepted are called National Common Law and those particular to a specific community are referred to as Regional Common Laws. As with other law systems, the common law legal system also demands a certain amount of specialization of different functions within the legal framework. Thus, one can find judges, jurists, detectives, attorneys, witnesses and officers to enforce the law. Contemporary use Law and, consequently crime, are defined in terms of property rights. The law is compensatory rather than punitive. Because property rights requires compensation, rather than punishment, there is no imprisonment, and fines are rare. Such fines as might be imposed seldom exceed the amount of compensation and are not payable to any court or government, but directly to the victim. A fine might be in order when, for example, the killing of an animal was deliberate and premeditated, in which case the victim receives not one but two animals. Fines figure in another interesting way. It is expected that a prominent public figure such as a religious or political dignitary or a policeman or a judge should lead an exemplary life. If he violates the law, he pays double what would be required of an ordinary person. Also, since the law and crime are defined in terms of property rights, the Common Law is unequivocal in its opposition to any form of taxation. In order to assure that compensation will be forthcoming even in cases where the perpetrator is a child, or penniless, or mentally ill, or has fled abroad, the Common Law requires that every person be fully insured against any liability he might incur under the law. If an individual cannot make the required payment, a designated group of his community are responsible. If the family or community tires of bailing out a repeat offender, they can disown him, in which case he becomes an outlaw. Not being insured, he/she forfeits all protection under the law and, for his safety, must leave the country. Every Mulberese has his own judge, appointed at birth, who will sit on the court that will judge him. The judge, is chosen carefully, following weeks or months of deliberation by the family. He has no authority over the family but is chosen solely for his knowledge of human affairs and his wisdom, and he can lose his position if his decisions are not highly regarded in the community. A virtue of each person knowing from birth who will be one of his judges, and vice versa, is that a judge knows each person and can observe and counsel him before what might seem to be a small problem escalates into a crime. Court procedure When an offense is committed, the offender/defendant always goes first to his/her judge who then forms a court with the judge of the plaintiff. If the two judges cannot resolve the matter, they form another court made up of non partisan judges unassociated with either party. Common Law cases prevent several different types of individuals from participating in dispute adjudication; persons who have close family relations with the parties, persons who have personal grievances against either party, and persons who have previously sat in judgment of the same case are all excluded. Religious leaders are also not allowed to be judges in a case. Once a court is formed and has accepted jurisdiction over a case, its first action is to appoint a recorder who will memorize, repeat and summarize the oral proceedings for the judges. The court then announces when and where it will hear the case. When the court session opens, the court invites the plaintiff to state his case. The plaintiff has the right to appoint a representative to make the presentation on his behalf. During the presentation, the plaintiff has the opportunity to confer with his judge to make sure that he has not forgotten anything. When the plaintiff has finished, the court asks him to summarize his case and state his demands. Lastly, the court asks the defendant to present his defense and any counterclaims. Then the court adjourns to deliberate on whether any witnesses should be heard. If the judges allow it the parties can also call in experts and character witnesses. When the plaintiff has elaborated his case with witnesses and evidence, the defendant is given a chance to refute the plaintiff's charges, arguments, and evidence. Finally, the court adjourns again to evaluate the evidence. Punishments such as death and execution are reserved for murder, bodily harm, rape or child abuse. All other crimes will result in a financial compensation being awarded. There are no prisons. Common Law is accepted by the people. All agreements are reached and all disputes are resolved through consensus. There is no fighting over verdicts or appeals. The communities decision is final. National Representatives While there is no central authority the judges meet once each year in Logan to discuss common law and agree amendments to National Common Laws. If no agreement is reached the laws may still be kept as Regional Common Laws and no judge can be forced to adopt a regional law but must follow National Common Laws. Also at this meeting two judges are selected as representatives of the nation to represent it in the in the World Assembly and in the council of Inceptum. This representatives are the only two people authorized to speak for the nation. Since these national representatives are selected some have argued the nation falls under the category of republic however most Mulberese would reject this claim. Foreign relations Alliances Embassies Trade Agreements Military Links